


Bask me with your warmth

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: It’s not that Ella was planning to fall into Charlotte’s lap, but hey, when you spend too much time with someone, feelings bond to happen, you know.
Relationships: Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards/Ella Lopez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Bask me with your warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> wow, i cant believe im writing for this fandom again, lol. anyway, this fic is requested by [rennywilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennyWilson/pseuds/RennyWilson). I hope you like this
> 
> obviously this takes place on s2, probably on earlier eps when Mum just came to earth, everyone knows and believes-except Chloe-that Luci is the actual Lucifer and all that to make this easier, so, yea

If three days ago you told Ella that she would spend her Saturday night kissing Charlotte Richards, aka Mother of Angels, she would probably…

Hmm…

Yeah, wait, one second.

Hmm…

No, that’s not…

It was hard to think with Charlotte’s tongue inside her mouth.

Okay, you know what? Why don’t we take this back to three days ago?

Good? Yeah, okay, let’s go back to three days ago.

* * *

_Three days ago_

“Lucifer, stop changing the music!” Ella yelled when Lucifer kept messing with her Spotify. _He's like a kid with a shiny new toy_ , Ella thought to herself. He better not drop her new phone or she would force him to buy a newer, more expensive one.

Lucifer raised his hands in surrender after he put her phone down. “I just want to help you. You did tell me that you work better with the right kind of music.”

“And I did, I already found the one.” Ella sighed; she walked over to her desk and snatched her phone back from his big hands. “You keep changing it and it makes me lose my groove.”

Lucifer laughed. “Did you really just say groove?”

“You keep mocking me,” Ella jabbed Lucifer’s chest with her phone. “and I won’t help you with this case. Go find another forensic to bother.”

“Okay, okay. I just want to catch this murderer fast.”

Ella watched him for a while; Lucifer just raised his perfect eyebrow and grinned smugly. It was hard to believe that Lucifer is the actual Devil, Lord of Hell himself. But after he came out of a burning building without a scratch, it was hard to ignore his blabbering as the actual truth. Sure, Chloe still thought that it was just one of Lucifer’s tricks, but for Ella, she believed him. It was weird, but that actually explained everything weird about Lucifer, and Ella was glad that at least one mystery was solved. Method actor her ass.

“What is it, Miss Lopez? I know I’m devilishly handsome, but your staring makes me a little uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, it’s not like you can see the Lord of Hell himself in flesh and blood.” Ella clicked her tongue.

“You know, I still can’t get over the fact that you accepted the truth so easily.”

“What, you think all humans already lost their faith or something?” Lucifer just chuckled. “Well, it’s kinda hard when you have a very religious grandmother and you've talked to a ghost before.”

Lucifer scratched his stubbly chin. “Huh, I never heard about this before.”

“Eh, it was nothing fancy. A ghost helped me once when I almost died from a car accident.” Ella shrugged. “She helped stay conscious during the whole ordeal, it was a close call. Made me think that, if she wasn’t there, I would probably die. I mean, that’s what I believe anyway.”

“Sounds like you encountered the good one.” Lucifer smiled, and it’s not his usual annoying smirk he wore all the time, but a genuine one. It’s so rare to see Lucifer smile like this. “Good for you, Miss Lopez.”

“Yeah, if I die back there, you won’t probably have a cool forensic scientist with amazing taste in music, right?”

Lucifer laughed. “Good taste in music? I highly doubt that.”

Ella tsked and played a new song. Lucifer groaned loudly when _Hey Mickey_ by Tony Basil boomed from her phone.

“Miss Lopez!”

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!” Ella slapped Lucifer’s hand when he’s trying to reach for her phone. “Don’t change the music, Lucifer, or I’ll call Maze and let her tell us about her sex life and…”

Lucifer paled and raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. That’s very evil, you know that. And that’s saying something because I’m the one that said it.”

Ella just laughed and went back to her PC. Huh, maybe she should go to the morgue, something about the victim just doesn’t…

“Oh, bollocks!”

Ella blinked a few times and she saw Lucifer trying to hide behind the cabinet, which is futile because it’s a glass cabinet. Before Ella could ask Lucifer what happened, Chloe barged in.

“Lucifer, did you eat Dan’s pudding?”

“Ah, Detective! Fancy meeting you here.” Lucifer said with false bravado while fixing his perfect suit.

“Don’t…” Chloe raised her hand. “Dan is on a warpath right now, and I swear to God–“

“Don’t bring my Father into this.”

“–if you’re the one that ate his pudding…”

Looks like today was a bad day for the Lord of Hell because Dan came not long after that, and he was furious. Ella never saw Dan this furious before. Either that pudding was that good or expensive enough to make Dan this angry. Or, he could just be furious because Lucifer always ate his food. Seriously, he’s rich, can’t he buy one himself? He could probably buy an entire bakery if he wanted to.

“Lucifer Morningstar!”

“Ah, Daniel, you look very handsome today. Isn’t he, Miss Lopez?”

Ella just shrugged. “Don’t drag me into this, man.”

Lucifer tsked, annoyed because Ella didn’t want to help him. “You wound me, Miss Lopez. And no, I did not eat your pudding.”

“Then. Who. Did?” Dan squeezed the empty pudding container with each word.

“Maybe Amenadiel.” Lucifer flashed his charming smile. “He likes sugary food after all.”

Chloe just shook her head and rubbed her forehead, already feeling the headache coming.

“No one is allowed to eat my pudding,” Dan walked inside the forensic lab and Ella just hoped he won’t do anything stupid, like trying to attack Lucifer in the middle of a lab with state of the art equipment. Did she mention they were all fragile? Very fragile.

“Don’t break anything kids!” Ella raised her voice.

“Well, maybe Trixie, because she’s my kid.” Dan clicked his tongue. “And maybe Chloe, but that was one time and…”

“Wait, what?” Chloe whipped her head. “Dan, I have never, ever, eaten your pudding. I know how much you love your pudding, and I would never eat it, even with your permission.”

Dan stopped dead in his tracks, Lucifer already circled him and headed toward the door.

“What?” He looked confused. “No, two weeks ago you ate my strawberry chocolate pudding.”

“Dan, I never ate your pudding. I swear.”

“But Lucifer…”

Realization finally dawned on him, but he wasn’t fast enough because the culprit already sprinted outside the forensic lab.

“Lucifer!” Both Chloe and Dan yelled at the same time and went after him.

Ella sighed into the emptiness of the lab and shook her head. “That’s LA’s finest, ladies and gentlemen.”

* * *

“This place needs more lights, and that’s why I am here.”

Ella laughed. “Nice to see you too, Charlotte.”

And there she was, Charlotte Richards a.k.a Mother of Angels. She thought Lucifer was joking when he told everyone about the true nature of his relationship with Charlotte, but then again, every time Ella saw their interaction, everything scream mother-son instead of an ex-lover or estranged siblings. Ever since Lucifer saved Charlotte, ( _“It was one time, Mum, don’t make it weird.”_ ) she decided to stay on Earth, and actually try to be a good mother for both Lucifer and Amenadiel.

_“You humans have this saying,” Charlotte huffed. “That the best revenge is to live your life fully. And since I’m stuck in this godforsaken ball of dirt for who knows how long, I decide to learn how to live, for both of my children.”_

_Ella clinked her soda can with Charlotte’s. “That’s a wise decision.”_

_Charlotte shrugged. She’s helping the LAPD on a case, turns out Charlotte Richards was one amazing archer back in the days. Since the last homicide case involved the archery group that Charlotte co-founded long ago, they asked her help. Lucifer, of course, was livid seeing all the men at the archery club fawning over his mother. And damn, this woman was really good at archery, she made archery looks so easy while looking sexy while doing it too._

_Ella didn’t really remember why Charlotte was currently sitting inside the forensic lab and eating takeout with her, though._

_Right, she was asking about the arrow point. God, she forgot about that one._

_“Besides, seeking revenge on God never ended up well in history.”_

_“Hey, look at you now, already thinking like a human!” Ella chuckled._

_“Don’t push it, human.”_

_Ella laughed._

“New case?”

“Yup, fresh from Downtown.”

Charlotte shook her head. “I will never understand why you humans keep killing each other.”

“Well, there are reasons, motives, and all that. And it’s our job to capture the murderer.” Ella turned her chair around so she’s facing Charlotte, standing in the middle of the lab with her designer clothes and solemn expression. “How’s lunch with the kids?”

“Lucifer refused to have lunch with me and…” Charlotte stopped talking when she saw Ella raised her eyebrow. “Oh. You mean lunch with Charlotte’s kids?”

“Yes, that.”

And since _Mum_ decided to stay here on earth with Charlotte Richards as her vessel, she needed to take care of everything in Charlotte’s personal life. She couldn’t just ditch Charlotte’s family like that. Well, actually, she did, and Lucifer was furious (or more like he was throwing a tantrum big enough to make Chloe ignore him for two days, and Lucifer got bored without his detective) with that. So, Charlotte decided to divorce her husband, but she still maintained her relationship with the children. Poor Mr. Richards, he thought he did something wrong and that’s why his wife was leaving him.

“The children are fine,” Charlotte said as she sat on one of the chairs. “They’re going on a field trip next month.”

“That’s nice.”

“I just don’t understand why Lucifer won’t let me erase their memories or make them think that their mother already passed away.”

“Hey now, if those children are Lucifer and Amenadiel, how would you feel?”

Charlotte sighed and just smiled tiredly at Ella.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Ella pointed at the hem of Charlotte’s white blazer. “There’s some sauce there.”

“What?” Charlotte looked down. “Oh, damn it. How does it even get there?”

“That’s your body, ma’am, how should I know?”

Charlotte sighed and picked a tissue from her bag.

“So, why are you here?”

“Why? I can’t visit my favorite human?” Charlotte raised her perfect eyebrow.

This has been going on for a while now. Ella didn’t know how to approach this. Is there even a 101 Dating Etiquette for dating an actual goddess? But, Ella being Ella, she just chuckled and smiled charmingly at Charlotte and tried to calm her heart. “Yeah, sure.”

Charlotte sighed and threw the dirty tissue to the bin. Wow, that’s an impressive throw. Ella always, always failed to do it. She suppressed the urge to yell "Kobe!".

“Ella.”

You know, not to sound cliché, but there’s something sexy with the way Charlotte says her name.

Charlotte just stood from her chair when Lucifer suddenly entered the lab; he frowned when he saw his mother.

“Mum, what are you doing here?”

Charlotte cleared her throat. “Talking with Ella, obviously.”

“Why would you…” Lucifer raised his hand. “You know what, never mind. Now, Miss Lopez, can I borrow some of your money and I can take it myself from your wallet?”

“What? No! Why would you want to look at my wallet? That’s creepy and super invasive.”

“Son, why would you need to borrow Ella’s money? I thought you have money.”

Lucifer combed through his hair with his fingers, trying to mask his panic. “It’s an emergency.”

“No. Lucifer, you’re rich, why would you need to borrow your money?” She pointed at Charlotte. “Or borrow your mom’s.”

Charlotte already pulled a checkbook from her purse and seeing Charlotte finally learn some concepts of how humanity works were really rewarding in itself. “How much do you need, Son?”

“What? No. I don’t need your money!”

“But you just said…”

“No, I…” Lucifer groaned and sighed. “Daniel said he will forgive me for eating his puddings if I find one embarrassing stuff about you, Miss Lopez.”

“Huh.” Ella folded her hands. “That’s weird, you're actually telling me the truth.”

“With dear old Mummy here,” Lucifer tilted his head to Charlotte’s direction. “It’s hard to lie. Plus I think I would get a better chance if I appeal to your sense of duty.”

“Sense of duty?”

“You know, helping people that are in dire need of help.”

“Yeah, but you’re not.”

“Do you really want to see Daniel bullying me every day because I couldn’t get any information out of you?”

Ella laughed. “Actually, I would. It would be funny, to be honest.”

Lucifer huffed in annoyance while Charlotte shook her head.

“Well, I’m sorry to burst your bubble Lucifer, but I haven’t done anything embarrassing, because I’m that good.” Ella snapped her fingers. “Remember that one time when you dared Maze to steal my car?”

“She did what?!” Charlotte said in alarm.

“Yeah, Maze said it’s the easiest hundredth buck she made. It’s not her fault you think it would be funny to get back at me by stealing my car.”

“It’s actually her fault. She’s the one that suggested stealing your car so that you would ask Chloe for a ride home.”

Ella just laughed, because, really? Did Lucifer forget that they’re actually cops and it would've backfired miserably if something went wrong with his prank?

“When did this happen?” Charlotte asked.

“Remember that time when I was late ten minutes to our lunch date?”

“I’m sorry, a date?” Lucifer was looking between his mother and Ella with horror.

Ella shut her mouth shut. Oops, she shouldn't have said that out loud. She shrugged when Lucifer looked at her. They haven’t really talked about their relationship before, just a dinner here and lunch there. They haven’t kissed, yet. So really, she just thought Charlotte was venturing to the whole friendship thing. And hey, she’s fine if Charlotte just wanted to be her friend. Even though, well, lately, Ella has a feeling this friendship is going in another direction. And hopefully, it wasn’t just her wishful thinking.

“Well, Ella and I,” Charlotte looked at her while Ella raised her eyebrow. “Has been going out for the past few weeks.”

“And I just found out about this, now?” Lucifer was aghast.

“I tried to tell you once, Son,” Charlotte said. “But you did say you didn’t care about it.”

Lucifer tried to say something but decided not to. His face went paler by the second. “Miss Lopez, are you… Are you and my Mum…”

“Having sexual intercourse?”

Ella closed her eyes and tried not to laugh at the same time Lucifer yelled in horror.

“Mum!”

“Well, that’s what humans do during courting, right?”

“Oh, so you’re currently courting me?” Ella smiled. “I didn’t know that.”

Charlotte cleared her throat. “We haven’t got any chance to talk about it, but yes, I would like very much to court you.”

Before Ella could say something, Lucifer shrieked in horror.

“I’m coming here to find out something embarrassing about you, Miss Lopez, not something that could scar me for life!”

“Oh my god, Luci…” Ella walked closer to Lucifer while he took a step back. With the happiest smile she could muster, Ella touched Lucifer’s hand and said. “From now on, you can call me ‘Mom’ or even 'Ella'. Don’t be so formal with your future stepmother.”

“No, no, no, no!” Lucifer snatched his hand back and ran away from the lab, leaving a very amused Ella and a very confused Charlotte alone. Ella swore she saw actual tears flowing down his cheeks.

“No, don’t run away, my son!” Ella chased him until she stood outside the lab and then she yelled loudly. “I love you, my son!”

Ella laughed like a maniac when she heard Lucifer’s scream echo in the hallway. Some of the officers stared at her and she made a peace sign with a wink.

“I’m glad to see you having fun by making my son hate me more.” Charlotte's sulky tone reached her ears.

Ella stopped laughing. “What? No!” She walked inside the lab and closed the door. “Don’t worry; he didn’t hate you. It's just, well, parents and sex is really an uncomfortable topic for any children, you know? I don't want to hear about my parents' sex life either. It's super gross."

Charlotte sighed and folded her arms. Ella stood next to her while fidgeting a little.

“So, I guess we need to talk about this, huh?”

“I really don’t know how this whole human courting goes.” Charlotte smiled sadly. “I tried to ask Maze.”

“Ugh, that sounds bad. What did she say?” Ella liked Maze, but she was not the best person to ask about feelings or relationships. She probably told Charlotte to bang her or something.

Charlotte chuckled. “She just told me to watch porn, basically. I'm now subscribed to PornHub premium.”

Ella made a face. “Of course she does.” See? Also, she should ask Charlotte to share her account.

“How one does usually do this?”

“Well, we’re on the right path of this whole courting. We talk with each other, you know, getting to know each other, lunch and dinner.”

“I’m sure that’s not everything?”

“We can add a little kiss here and there if you want,” Ella said with a flirtatious smile. Gotta shoot your shot, right?

“Oh, you want that?” Charlotte took Ella’s hand and leaned in slowly.

“I want that, very much.” Ella bobbed her head in agreement.

Suddenly, Charlotte’s mouth was against hers, warm and soft and perfect. Ella’s heart skipped a beat when she finally feels the softness of Charlotte’s lips. At first, the kiss was gentle, but when Ella’s brain finally caught up, she began to respond, and it was no longer gentle. Charlotte’s tongue teased Ella’s mouth, asking for permission to explore her mouth, and without a second thought, Ella opened her mouth slightly, letting Charlotte explore her mouth greedily. She nipped Ellas’s bottom lip and Ella almost let out a moan.

She didn’t remember how, but she could feel Charlotte’s strong hands on her hips, guiding her back to the table in the middle of the lab. It didn’t take long before she hoisted Ella up to the table without breaking the kiss. Her pulse quickened; God, she forgot just how strong Charlotte was. Perks of being a goddess. She shivered when she imagined how Charlotte will use her strength on her during sex.

Ella gasped when Charlotte started kissing her jawline, trailing hot kisses until she nibbled Ella’s earlobe and Ella let out a soft moan. She felt rather than heard Charlotte’s amused chuckled, ugh damn her. She didn’t stop there as Charlotte began scrapping her teeth along Ella’s jawline. Ella tangled her fingers in Charlotte’s hair, she tugged it every time Charlotte bit her neck.

Charlotte’s hands no longer on Ella’s hips, she’s trying to push her purple jacket off and honestly, Ella agreed, this jacket needs to go, now. Right after they dumped Ella’s glittery purple jacket, Charlotte captured her bottom lips between her perfect white teeth, making Ella gripped the table tighter and closed her eyes.

“So…” Charlotte teased, hands stroking Ella’s thigh. “What’s the next step?” She asked against Ella’s swollen lips.

“Uh…” They should continue to make out, that’s the best answer. But maybe not here? Lots of fragile equipment after all and Ella’s not that rich to replace it if they accidentally break it during their very hot makeout session. Bathroom? No.

Before Ella could make any coherent word, someone opened the door.

“Yo, Ella, this… Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

Ella and Charlotte groaned at the interruption, Charlotte took a step back and cleared her throat.

“Anton, have you heard about knocking before?” Ella grumbled as she jumped down from the table. “Thanks,” she said when Charlotte gave her jacket back.

“Well, I don’t know you have a company!” Anton squeaked, not facing the two of them. “Sorry, but uh, this is the new report from the forensic for the morgue. Shit, I mean a new report from the morgue for you, I mean the forensic.”

Ella shook her head. “Just put it down at the table, dude.”

“Okay, okay,” Anton did so. “Sorry.” And then he scurried away without so much a glance.

“Well, there goes my lunch break.” Ella sighed as she looked at the time on her phone. She glanced over at Charlotte, standing with her hair slightly messy and swollen lips. “So, uh… We can continue this later after work?”

Charlotte wiped the lipstick stain on Ella’s lips. “How about Saturday night?”

“Saturday night, huh? Are you asking me on a date, Miss Richards?”

“Yes.”

"Okay," Ella said with a smile.

Charlotte kissed her tenderly. “See you on Saturday night,” she whispered against Ella’s lips.

Ella could only smile happily and waved her hand when Charlotte left the lab, winking at her.

She should thank Lucifer for this.

**Author's Note:**

> me, still on tumblr? yes, htm @nightwhite13


End file.
